Ni princesa, ni plebeya
by Anizz FAN -Ani de Knight
Summary: Cuando le debes un favor a alguien nunca esperas que te pida que te cases con el..por un rato...mal summ pero pliss lean la historia..ojala les guste! para amantes de esta parejita q se puede odiar y amar sin dejar de ser kawaiiis
1. Mal comienzo

"**Ni Princesa, Ni Plebeya"**

**Capitulo 1: Mal comienzo**

Por: Anizz FAN

Con agradecimiento especial hacia: Ema y Jesús

**Sakura**

Me encontraba en un mundo raro.

Los árboles eran morados y retorcidos, los caminos verdes no conducían a ningún lado, el cielo era de color rojo vivo, y había mucho frío.

Yo estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco adornado con pequeños brillos de color plateado y manga larga, me recordaba mucho al vestido que había usado mi madre cuando se casó. Mi cabello estaba recogido y dos bucles de éste caían sobre mis oídos; luego me puse a observar mis manos, se encontraban perfectamente arregladas pero en mi dedo anular de la mano derecha había algo mal.

Había un anillo de oro con pequeñas piedras parecidas a los diamantes y tenía una inscripción con letras muy pequeñas.

Fue cuando todo cobró sentido.

¡Estaba casada!...o al menos a punto de casarme pero… ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Miré de nuevo el anillo y comencé a leer en voz baja la inscripción grabada en él: "_Te amo. Sha- Sha- Sha…_" Cuando un ruido ensordecedor se apoderó del lugar. Sonaba igual que un timbre de escuela pero diez veces más fuerte y lo único que hice para evitar el dolor de oídos que me provocaba fue cubrírmelos con las manos y dejar de leer la inscripción.

"_Levántate"___susurraba una voz parecida a la mía pero más irritante

"_Levántate ya es hora de trabajar"_

La voz comenzó a ser más fuerte y chillona con cada palabra

"_Floja buena para nada ¡ya!" _

_¡_Hey! eso fue grosero

"_¡YAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Aaaaah"- desperté gritando y enseguida apagué el despertador

Abrí y cerré los ojos una y otra vez para cerciorarme que estaba en la realidad. Finalmente decidí pellizcarme en el brazo.

Auch.

No, no ha sido mi mejor idea.

Me estiré y comencé a pensar en la pesadilla de la que acababa de salir.

Yo. Casada. La sola idea me daba escalofríos y me mareaba, no era algo que estuviera en mis prioridades.

Miré el reloj y ahora marcaba las 6:45am.

Hoy había un buen tiempo y el sol aún no había salido, además hoy…un momento… ¿6:45? Miré de nuevo mi reloj.

Error.

6:46am.

No pánico, no pánico, no pánico

"_Te van a despedir si no llegas a tiempo" _habló mi conciencia.

Diablos detesto cuando tiene razón.

De acuerdo es hora del pánico

-Aaaaah! ¡Es tarde!- me levanté lo más rápido que pude y comencé mi carrera de cada mañana de un lado a otro en mi casa buscando mi uniforme.

"_En la gaveta idiota"_

¿Ya les dije cuánto odio a mi conciencia?

"_Me avergüenzo de ti"_

"Tú eres yo ¿recuerdas?"-le dije.

¿Qué raro no? Yo hablándole a mi conciencia. Acostúmbrense.

Cuando por fin salí de casa cerré la reja y en cuanto me volteé me topé con dos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente detrás de unos anteojos.

"Eriol, lo siento, voy tarde"-le dije

"Lo sé Sakura llevo 20 minutos esperándote aquí"- y rió un poco –"No te entretengo por mucho solo vine a recordarte que hoy llega mi amigo"- y comenzó a retirarse a su casa-"Ten un buen día"-concluyó y entró

Eriol era el novio de mi prima Tomoyo, una persona estupenda, muy inteligente y un gran arquitecto, el es mi mejor amigo y ha vivido con mi prima Tommy desde hace dos años.

En fin. Comencé a caminar hacia el trabajo y a pensar en los posibles significados de mi última pesadilla.

**Shaoran**

Había tomado un vuelo más temprano y las cosas no habían salido de lo mejor.

Cuando terminé de sacar mi equipaje del taxi escuché la voz de un joven que apurado hablaba por su celular

"_¿Cómo que el avión a Tomoeda está a punto de salir? ¡Espérenme en el avión!"_

¡Pero si aún faltaban 30 minutos para que despegara!

Con toda la agilidad y fuerza posible tomé mis maletas y comencé a correr entre la gente sin fijarme en donde colocaba mis cosas y corrí lo más rápido que pude al avión. Entré a la primera clase y comencé a buscar el número de mi asiento.

"A 4, A4"- susurraba mientras veía los portaequipajes marcados con números y letras –"¡A 4 Por fin! –dije y me acomodé en el amplio asiento, dispuesto a dormir ¿quién me llama perezoso? son las 3 de la mañana.

Y mi pesadilla empezó.

Una mujer con un bebé detrás de mi comenzaron a hacer ruido, el bebé con su llanto y la mujer tratando de calmarlo. Una hora después por fin se le ocurrió salir de la primera clase y dirigirse al baño.

Luego cuando pedí un café, la torpe aeromoza me lo derramó en mi camisa más fina; de color blanco para colmo.

Una vez que el avión aterrizó a las 7 de la mañana, me bajé con toda la flojera del mundo, por la falta de sueño, cualquiera que me viera diría que no era humano…sino un zombi.

Le había prometido a mi amigo llegar a las 6:30 de la tarde pero no soportaba más estar en ese carcelario que mis hermanas y padres llamaban "hogar", creo que ellos no tenían idea de lo que es un hogar, aunque no sé porque finjo que yo lo sé si nunca crecí en uno, desde pequeño siempre imaginando el día en que no tendría que verlos más y simplemente sería el "heredero de la fortuna Li".

"Disculpe señor pero parece ser que su equipaje ha sido extraviado"- un empleado de allí me sacó de mis divagaciones y me devolvió a la cruel realidad

"¡¿Qué?!"- grité y salí corriendo de allí mientras maldecía mi vida.

En una de esas maletas se encontraba mi celular y ahora estaba extraviado en una ciudad nueva con sola media dirección mal escrita a pluma en el brazo izquierdo y mi billetera en el bolsillo derecho. Nunca me aprendí el número de mi amigo, lo anoté, lo guardé pero para llamarlo solo iba hasta su nombre y presionaba el pequeño botón verde, ahora asumo las consecuencias.

Decidí tratar de encontrar la dirección. Y allí estaba yo tratado de ubicarme, con mi pésima orientación y es que cuando uno cuenta con chofer, ¿quién necesita orientarse?

**Sakura**

Cuando comencé a pensar en lo que me acaba de pasar me ponía triste como nunca lo había sentido. Había entrado en la larga lista de la gente.

La gente desempleada

"_Sabía que esto pasaría"_

"¿Podrías callarte? No estoy de humor para ti ahora"- grité a mi voz interna

Había llegado tarde por sexta vez en el mes y mi jefa no estaba muy feliz por eso. Ahora sin empleo, con deudas por pagar, sin dinero, con poca comida y un nuevo inquilino. No esto no estaba bien, no podía estar peor ¿y ahora que?

**Shaoran**

Había estado caminando por poco más de una hora y ahora estaba en una calle silenciosa y poco traficada.

Era sábado y muchas casas se encontraban aún cerradas, seguramente porque aun no habían despertado sus habitantes.

Luego a lo lejos encontré a un gato huyendo de las finas gotas de agua que estaban cayendo por el rocío de la mañana y me puse a pensar que ¿por qué huía de lo inevitable?.

Irónico.

Hasta hace 5 horas estaba huyendo de los gritos de mi madre y sus regaños para que continuara estudiando y me comprometiera. Banalidades según yo.

Mi familia y yo nos estábamos ahogando en dinero, entonces ¿para qué debería yo de estudiar?, con lo fácil que es comprar un puesto hoy en día, además estaba la empresa de la cual debería hacerme cargo cuando cumpla los 22, lo cual será dentro de dos años y no, no lo quiero, pero pagará mi comida, tendría algo con lo cual entretenerme y ganar dinero.

Ahora, tener una esposa ¿Quién me obliga? Ah ya sé. Mi madre. Mi insufrible madre.

De repente vi a una chica, bastante guapa por cierto, caminando del otro lado de la calle con los brazos cruzados, cabizbaja y de expresión triste, por un momento pensé que sería bueno preguntarle por la dirección que llevaba buscando la última hora.

Pero luego antes de cruzar escuché que un coche se aproximaba y me quedé esperando para poder llegar hacia ella sin terminar atropellado en medio de la calle.

Pero me quedé observándola, era demasiado linda, de cabello castaño claro un poco más debajo de sus hombros y tez de color rosado durazno, de no ser por la estatura, habría pensado que se trataba de una niña pequeña, pero lo que más atrajo mi atención fue que no dejaba de caminar.

El carro seguía su curso y ella estaba comenzando a cruzar la calle con la mirada perdida y triste, me preguntaba si estaba pensando en suicidarse o algo parecido.

Y lo hice.

No sé cómo, cuándo o porque pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba encima de aquella chica que tenía cerrados los ojos, supongo que por el impacto.

Cuando los abrió me miró de forma sorpresiva, me percaté entonces de los bellos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con asombro en ese instante, luego de un rato comenzaron a parpadear y a observar con detenimiento mi rostro y la situación en la que ambos estábamos.

Yo encima de ella y ella debajo de mí. Si ya se, ya se.

Comenzó a tartamudear un poco y cuando logró recordar el habla solo escuché

"¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí por favor?"- reaccioné lo más rápido que pude y me puse de pie de inmediato.

Le ofrecí la mano pero se paró ella sola casi ignorándome por completo; una vez que recogió sus cosas exclamó un simple "Gracias" y continuó su camino.

¿Era esto un chiste? ¿Acaso si planeaba suicidarse? ¿Acababa de ignorarme a mí Li Shaoran, fantasía de toda chica hecho realidad? Ah no, eso sí que no.

"Espera un momento"- dije y me acerqué a ella de nuevo-"te acabo de salvar la vida, al menos quisiera saber tu nombre"- y dejó de caminar

Ni siquiera me volteó a ver

"Sakura Kinomoto, agradezco tu ayuda"- y continuó su andar

De nuevo la seguí y esta vez me paré enfrente de ella impidiéndole continuar

"Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica"- ¿qué? No iba a dejarla ir sin ofrecerle una cita

Rodó sus ojos y me hizo a un lado para seguir caminando, yo la seguí.

"¿A cuánta chicas les has dicho eso hoy?"- me dijo en tono de burla

"Tienes suerte, eres la primera"-le dije-"y por eso te invito a cenar hoy en la noche ¿qué dices?"

"Mmm no"- dijo y su rostro se mostraba fastidiado

¿Qué?, ¡no le tomó más de 2 segundos dar esa respuesta!

"Wow wow wow wow wow…a mi nadie…me dice no"-le dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios, pero cuando cerré los ojos sólo sentí un inmenso dolor en la mejilla y por instinto me lleve la mano al área donde sentía el dolor. Me había dado una cachetada

"A ustedes sólo se les calla así ¿no?"- dijo y se alejó más rápido y la perdí de vista cuando dobló en la siguiente cuadra.

Hoy no es un buen día.

**Sakura**

Llegué a mi casa y saqué mi único vestido de "gala" que tenía hasta el fondo de mi pequeño ropero de madera desgastada y le sacudí un poco el polvo que tenía para usarlo en la cena de esta noche.

Era un vestido sencillo de cuello redondo y de largo hasta la rodilla con tirantes, todo de color esmeralda, igual que mis ojos.

"_Tomoyo te va a matar cuando te vea con el mismo vestido que usaste en tu graduación"_

"Cállate."

"_Deberías comprar uno nuevo"_

"Tú más que nadie sabes que no hay dinero para eso, y menos ahora que no tenemos con qué ganarlo"

"_sabes que con pedirle algo a Tommy lo tendrías y hasta dejarías de trabajar si quisieras__"_

Eso era cierto, pero no podía aprovecharme de mi prima de esa forma, ya había aceptado con mucho esfuerzo esta….mansión, según ella para que no tuviera que atravesar toda la ciudad cada vez que me visitaba, pero yo sabía que en el fondo la gente sólo sentía lástima por mí.

"_Tommy de verdad te quiere"_

"Cierto, pero… ¿hasta cuándo?"

Dejé la inútil batalla con mi conciencia por mi vestido y comencé a alistarme.

Terminé de vestirme y me recosté en la cama de mi habitación, tomé el control remoto y prendí la televisión. Pasaba los canales sin ningún programa en mente y esperando que vinieran a recogerme. Aún faltaba como 1 hora para las 8pm.

De repente se oyó el timbre en la planta baja y bajé lo más pronto que pude, hasta llegar a la puerta y abrí rápidamente creyendo que era Tomoyo

"Hola Sa-ku-ri-ta"-dijo una voz desagradable para mi

Era mi horrible tía Daisuko. Y si, era horrible. Cirugía de mentón, pómulos, pecho y nariz. Esta última no había salido muy bien.

"Buenas noches tía Daisuko"-saludé cordialmente ya que un solo signo descortés de mi parte y la mitad de mi familia se encargarían de hacerme la vida miserable

"No te preocupes, no quiero pasar gracias"-comentó con tono burlón pero una gran nota de sarcasmo en su voz- "Sólo vine a darte la invitación para que tú y tu prima Tommy asistan a los dulces 16 de mi hija Himeko dentro de dos semanas"- finalizó dándome una tarjeta llena de colores.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba entrando en su limosina.

Entre de nuevo y regresé a mi habitación.

15 Minutos. Faltaban 15 minutos para la "doble cita".

_**Notas de la autora**__: Primero que nada: FINALMENTE TERMINE EL PRIMER CAPITULO!...hahaha buenos pues verán esta es una historia que llevo trabajando desde marzo de este año y pues estoy muy contenta de ya por fin comenzar bien y todo el rollo._

_Bueno antes de que pregunten, Ema es mi mejor amiga en tooooodo este mundo y la que me ayudó (y espero siga ayudando) con la voz de la conciencia y con la redacción…hahaha porque ella es mi voz de conciencia hahaha bueno…y Jesús es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo en el mundo (va escalando hacia el primer puesto…estas en segundo xD hahaha ntc ) y pues como es súper gracioso, (arrogante ¬¬ hahaha ntc) y se cree Edward Cullen… pues él es el que me ayudo con Shaoran, porque no estoy muy segura de cómo piensan ellos :S ….me dijeron que estabas enfermito!!! __ Bueno espero te mejores!_

_Ahora con respecto al capítulo ojalá les guste y dejen sus rews…agreguen de favorita o lo que quieran! Gracias y bye! _


	2. Cita doble

"**Ni Princesa, Ni Plebeya"**

**Capitulo 2: Cita Doble**

Por: Anizz FAN

Con agradecimiento especial hacia todos los que dejaron rews en el capitulo anterior: La criticona, CCH.91226, Dark-oji, Kendrix astrix, Girlitz03, camy, Ashaki, kesiichan, Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl, Antonio, darkmaho, Lyons y HoshiNoTsuya…por darme ánimos y continuar con esta historia

Y por supuesto a mis mejores amigos: Ema y Jesús

Y a mi oni-san: Juan

**Shaoran**

Si contamos el número de chicas que me han rechazado son:

1

Va 1.

Mmmm…si ya terminé.

No es arrogancia total, es decir, desde muy pequeño las niñas se me acercaban y por ahí de los doce fue cuando eso comenzó a agradarme.

Ni una sola me había dado un no por respuesta; ya sea por mi atractivo, mi dinero, mi familia. Luego ya no sabes quién en realidad está contigo por sentimientos y no por deseo. Me gusta salir sin nada serio, descubrir cuál de mis tres principales atractivos busca, pero para cuando encuentro cual de las tres opciones anteriores es la que le interesa, se vuelve tedioso. Y déjenme decirles que las chicas no entienden muy bien el concepto de "Ya no quiero estar contigo".

Ellas puedes ser…temibles.

Recuerdo que una de ellas desinfló las llantas de mi auto y rompió los cristales…no sin antes pintar sobre él: _"te quiero Shao"_ justo al día siguiente de que la boté por teléfono.

Sus últimas palabras fueron: _"Te vas a arrepentir por esto"_

Casi como en una película donde los asesinatos son hechos por una clase de psicópata…

¿Enamorarme?...estuve cerca una vez, pero no quiero hablar de eso, sería como pedirle a un alcohólico que hable sobre su vino favorito.

Esta mañana había salvado a una chica, y su rostro, al igual que sus palabras, me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Pero como a todo lo demás, pensaba no darle importancia.

Mis verdaderas prioridades ahora eran encontrar una dirección y algo de ropa que usar para la cita que mi amigo me había arreglado junto con su novia y una chica más.

Pensándolo bien, no debí de haberle ofrecido salir esta noche a la suicida, tal vez estaba ocupada. Ok, como dije, otro tema.

Al doblar en la esquina me tope con un anciano, con algo de suerte el tipo podría indicarme hacia donde tenía que ir

-Disculpe señor- el viejo me miro con gesto serio- ¿sabe usted dónde queda esta dirección?- tuve que cambiar mi tono, si no tratas a estos como esperan ser tratados lo más probable es que te manden al diablo.

El señor por fin comenzó a hablar luego de inspeccionarme con la mirada, probablemente pensando que era uno de esos ladrones o algo así. Después de un rato me quedó claro como llegar a mi destino y me alegró el saber que no me encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Camine un par de cuadras como me lo había indicado y paré cuando encontré una casa que encajaba con la descripción al final del papel.

_(Casa blanca con azul)._

Toqué el timbre y después de un momento una voz femenina se escucho del auricular

-Residencia Daidouji ¿Qué desea?-

-Mmm…mi nombre es Li Shaoran, busco a Eriol- ¿Residencia Daidouji?

De pronto las rejas se abrieron automáticamente y comencé a atravesar el inmenso y perfectamente cuidado jardín.

Cuando por fin llegué a la enorme puerta blanca ambas se abrieron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi a mi mejor amigo con los brazos extendidos

-Bienvenido- su voz era la misma de hace 2 años

Me acerqué y nos saludamos igual que antes.

Me invitó a pasar a la sala. Era difícil no sentir envidia, suelos perfectamente brillantes, acabado color marfil y dorado, los muebles eran tan cómodos y no había ni una pizca de calor.

-Linda tu casa-comencé mientras me sentaba

-Gracias pero en realidad la decoró mi novia- contestó- junto con todo mi guardarropa-

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba arreglado para la salida de hoy en la noche, con traje y corbata azul marino

-Veo que no traes maleta- Eriol se mostraba preocupado

-Ah si, la estúpida aerolínea perdió mis maletas, compré un celular de camino aquí pero no me ha alcanzado para ropa nueva, y los tramites de todas mis tarjetas demorarán minimo hasta mañana- dije fastidiado

-Menos mal que Tommy hizo uno para ti- se paró y comenzó a caminar – sígueme sólo tenemos 15 minutos, las veremos en el restaurante-

Me puse de pie y lo seguí hasta una amplia habitación y una vez que estuve solo comencé a cambiarme

Traje y celular nuevo. Una de estas dos cosas cortesía de mi mejor amigo, con el que planeaba salir, definitivamente esta sería una de las noches más aburridas de mi existencia.

**Sakura.**

Nada interesante en el televisor, como siempre. Pero en eso el timbre sonó. Supuse que sería Tommy asi que fui rápidamente a la puerta y cuando la vi le sonreí

-Hola To....-

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que llevas puesto?!- gritó Tommy de inmediato y su rostro parecía como si la estuvieran persiguiendo por un asesino. Si esa es Tomoyo.

-Mmm ¿un vestido?- conteste sabiendo que no era a lo que se refería

-Creí que habías tirado esa cosa hace meses-me regaño como una madre que descubre que su hijo le ha estado mintiendo

-Vamos Tommy, está casi nuevo porque solo lo he usado un par de veces- protestaba a pesar de que en el fondo sabia que esta era una batalla perdida

-Mas de una vez lo hace O-B-S-O-L-E-T-O- contesto-Gracias que yo siempre ando preparada- y se dirigió a la limusina de la cual saco una cubierta en la que supuse había un vestido dentro –Vamos, solo tenemos 15 minutos para dejarte espectacular-

Me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro a mi cuarto.

Después de 10 minutos y de la "magia Tomoyo" había sufrido un enorme cambio.

Ambas entramos a su limosina y llegamos justo a tiempo al restaurante "Le moment idéal", el mejor de todo Tomoeda y el que me era imposible de pagar.

El lugar era el favorito de Tommy, principalmente porque ahí había conocido a Eriol, su actual novio, la relación se la están tomando muy enserio, hace unos 3 meses que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Yo en cambio prefería los lugares más simples, pequeños, ya saben, del tipo que yo podría pagar.

Tomoyo se fue directamente a la mesa pero yo preferí ir al tocador ya que desde que termino de arreglarme no había tenido ni un momento para mirarme en el espejo, bien Tommy pudo haberme pintado como un payaso y yo ni en cuenta.

"No confías en ella" susurro mi conciencia

-Si confío es solo que…- pensé

"Cobarde"

-Bueno ya, para probarte que si confío en ella iré a mi mesa- concluí

Pero en cuanto me di media vuelta choque con un caballero…un muy… muy apuesto caballero

-Vaya vaya vaya- comenzó el, enseguida reconocí su voz

Era aquel tipo que me había evitado el ser atropellada, lucia muy apuesto en traje…

-Creí que te habías negado a mi invitación a cenar- dijo con esa voz arrogante que recordaba –Pero si estas hermosa, aunque ahora tengo una cita…mañana me puedes invitar a tu casa…y bebemos un poco y…creo que entiendes preciosa- susurraba muy cerca de mi

¡Pero qué cínico! Me acababa de decir que estaba con alguien y que aun así mañana podíamos…agh!

-Dos cosas señor arrogancia: uno, no vengo por ti ni aunque fueras el último hombre del universo y dos; eres un idiota- le dije y fui directo hacia la mesa.

Cuando me senté alguien corrió la silla de a lado y el estúpido ese se sentó a mi lado

-¿Disculpa pero no acabas de decir que estabas con alguien?- dije cortantemente

-¿Tu no eras la que NO me estaba siguiendo?- me contesto

Eriol carraspeo

-Sakura…Shaoran- comenzó Eriol

-¿Qué? ¿tu lo conoces? Es mi amigo- dijimos el idiota y yo al mismo tiempo

-Pues, Tommy, Saku…él es Li Shaoran… mi mejor amigo- dijo Eriol

-Encantado- dijo el tal Li con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Horrible…totalmente horrible

**Shaoran.**

Cuando dicen "todo pasa por una razón"…yo me reía de ellos…las casualidades no existían en mi mundo.

Entonces llego la suicida.

Mi primera casualidad de la vida.

-Sakura gracias por recibir a Li en tu casa- continuaba Tomoyo, actual novia de mi hermano Eriol

-Para mí es un placer- contesto la suicida…bueno "Kinomoto"

Cuando la mire: su sonrisa decía "Bienvenido" y sus ojos"Voy a matarte"

A penas podía pensar en que los próximos meses viviríamos bajo el mismo techo. Era como ganarse el premio de lotería: yo viviendo con una chica que…no era tan horrenda.

Debido a la tensión en el aire comimos casi en silencio, de vez en cuando Eriol trataba de sacar plática pero nadie le respondía más que su novia.

Poco a poco comencé a hundirme en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué hubiese sido de mi vida de seguir el trabajo familiar?...a pesar de que las respuestas habitaban en el ultimo recuerdo de mi madre…aun no podía asimilarlas todas…

_-¡Porque debes hacerlo…..así ha sido desde el comienzo de la empresa y no va a cambiar ahora por tu negligencia e inmadurez Shaoran!–_

_-Pero yo odio las empresas…no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida madre-dije- la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida igual a mi padre y como el resto ¡de los malditos Li!...en especial casarme con una arpía como usted- contesté_

_Había perdido el respeto por mi madre hacia ya varios años, producto de incesantes criticas._

_Regrese a mi habitación y empaque mis cosas, llame a Eriol y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar sentado en el avión._

Si.

El motivo por el que ahora estaba ahí en esa mesa era el de huir de mis "responsabilidades"

-Vamos a bailar- sugirió Tomoyo a Eriol

-Como guste mi bella dama- contesto el

Ella simplemente rió y se dirigieron a la pista mientras la banda tocaba algo lento, pero luego ella regresó

-Saku ¿Por qué no bailas con Li? – y sonrió pero se quedo ahí parada mientras mi amigo la esperaba

-No creo que el quiera…-comenzó Kinomoto

-Me encantaría- respondí

-…bailar-terminó

Me puse de pie y al parecer no le quedo más remedio que seguir a su amiga y a mí.

Cuando llegamos comenzaban a poner una canción lenta, su amiga la observaba mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su novio…como indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo…y lo hizo.

La tome por la cintura y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

Su expresión era de desagrado y se negaba a mirarme mientras que yo solamente me le quedaba mirando fijo

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- comentó

-Te ves hermosa- le dije

-¿Es lo que le dices a todas?-contestó

-Sí, casi- respondí y reí

-Idiota-

-Hey! ¿Así tratas al hombre que va a vivir contigo los próximos meses?- fingí estar ofendido

-Para empezar tú no eres un hombre- dijo

-¿Entonces que soy? ¿Un pato?- comente tratando de hacerle reír

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y no rió por mi broma, era una chica hermosa cierto…pero muy enigmática

-Los hombres no andan mujer tras mujer-dijo finalmente

Mi cara mostro confusión

-Creo que confundes el término hombre con caballero- le dije

-No debería de haber distinción en ambos- y su rostro se tornó triste

-Bueno entonces…¿Qué soy?- dije para animarla

Parecía como si quisiera reírse pero se contuvo y el rostro de desagrado volvió

Continuamos bailando.

De pronto comenzó a mirarme con una sonrisa y se acerco más a mí, comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y hasta parecía feliz.

Yo le seguí la corriente durante un rato, se sentía muy bien, quizás había decidido darme una oportunidad.

Fue acercando nuestros rostros hasta que su nariz rosaba la mía, pero antes de que me acercara mas a ella, coloco su cabeza en mi hombro mientras seguíamos bailando.

De un momento a otro el lugar comenzó a desaparecer mientras cerraba los ojos, deseando concentrarme solo en ese momento.

Ella junto a mí, era como abrazar una nube, tan suave y delicada…en una forma diferente.

Volví a abrir mis ojos regresando de aquellos pensamientos cursis mientras ella volvía a su posición inicial.

¿Acaso lo que había pasado era solo un producto de mi imaginación?

-Me rindo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dije

-Nada- contesto tajantemente

-¿Pero si paso algo verdad?- pregunte confundido

Quizás estaba loco, quizás debía visitar a un doctor pronto.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras la música seguía.

Parecía como si hubiese descubierto algo y yo note de nuevo esos bellos ojos esmeraldas, mas preciosos que las joyas en sí.

Continuamos hasta que la canción acabo, y todos regresábamos a la limosina, de vuelta a… "casa".

**Notas de la autora: **_Me odian lo sé, me quieren matar y torturarme tanto que no vuelva a escribir…pero en mi defensa: mi compu se formateo, tuve que rehacer todo el capi, tuve exámenes, festivales y deporte y….ya se no son excusas…pero bueno…solo espero que me den otra oportunidad…visiten mi pagina web, si hacen click en mi link "Anizz FAN" entran a la página principal y en donde dice mi web pss…ahí esta…ahí me pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre ideas que voy actualizando para las historias, una que otra foto en fin._

_Me hicieron varias preguntas en los rews anteriores y quiero decir que no pude meter todas las respuestas en este capítulo, pero que en el próximo tratare de ponerlas sin quitarle emoción a la historia…y el capitulo se llamaría algo así: "Dulces 16"…creo que se imaginan porque…bueno como última noticia, cambie un poco como pongo los diálogos más que nada por rapidez._

_Y si querían saber que canción estaban bailando Saku y Shao era: Solo para ti – Camila…La pueden buscar en youtube._

_Interrogante:¿Por qué Sakura se puso tan cariñosa en un momento de la canción?_

_El primero o primera que adivine el porqué…tiene derecho a preguntar lo que sea sobre la historia (excepto el final claro) y se lo cuento….o me dice algo que quiera y yo introduzco su idea en la historia ;)_

_Ah! Y el nombre del restaurant significa: El momento ideal (demasiado obvio pero por si acaso)_

_Cuidense Bye!_

_Reviews?_


	3. Empleo

"**Ni Princesa, Ni Plebeya"**

**Capitulo 3: Empleo**

Por: Anizz FAN

Con agradecimiento especial hacia: Ema (Bff), Kaelivigo, sofiiia vn, Ifanycka, mágica, soliet y Princess-duagua por sus rews y apoyo…se los agradezco enormemente

**Sakura.**

Cuando subimos a la limo de Tommy, pensé en como esa noche había sido la más horrible de mi vida.

-Saku- me llamo Tommy

Yo me acerque a ella y me susurro al oído

-Fue idea mía o… ¿estabas muy cómoda con Li en la pista de baile?- y me sonrió

Yo recordé entonces el peor momento de esa noche, cuando me había acercado más de lo que hubiera querido a ese tipo

-No es lo que crees- le dije

-¿Quieres contarme?- pregunto en tono preocupado, ya que me había puesto muy triste de un momento a otro

Suspire.

-**Vi a Sharaku esta noche**- comencé y Tommy cambio su rostro a uno de preocupación **– estaba con otra chica y yo…creo que inconscientemente he tratado de darle celos, afortunadamente él iba de salida así que no tuve que fingir por mucho tiempo**- concluí algo avergonzada por no haber superado esa etapa en mi vida.

Tommy simplemente tomo mi mano y me sonrió. La sonrisa que me decía que todo iba a estar bien.

**Shaoran.**

Cuando nos bajamos de la limosina Eriol y su novia se despidieron no sin antes señalar que Kinomoto me mostraría que cuarto ocuparía durante el resto de mi estadía.

Justo antes de irse, mi amigo me susurró "_No le hagas daño_", y no tuve ni tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería con eso.

La casa de Kinomoto lucia muy bien esa noche, tenía una buena iluminación exterior y el jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado, lo que más resaltaba era el árbol de flor de cerezo, era inmenso y estaba muy frondoso.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió esperaba ver una sala y comedor muy parecidas a la de la casa de mi amigo, elegancia y confort, todo en uno…pero no, allí estaba, un enorme salón con unos pequeños muebles que parecían de muñeca, además de un color vino horrible, y lo que debería de ser un comedor, era una mesa de madera barata para cuatro personas, había en toda el área máximo dos cuadros del tamaño de un poster de revista y las cortinas no hacían juego con absolutamente nada de lo que había allí dentro.

No era experto en decoración de interiores pero ESO no era una sala…era una burla a todo lo que es bueno y caro.

-Tu cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha- gritó Kinomoto desde lo que parecía ser la cocina

Como no traía equipaje subí las escaleras y le di un rápido vistazo al segundo piso sin entrar en las habitaciones. Ella subió con pesadumbre y sin zapatos las escaleras

-Entonces ¿en tu cama o en la mía?- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Nunca te cansas de ser un idiota verdad?- dijo con sarcasmo

-Solo trataba de ser amigable- respondí a la defensiva

-Los chistes morbosos no entran en mi repertorio- dicho esto cerro la puesta, de lo que logre observar, el baño.

Baje para ver que había en la cocina, pero cuando llegue me tope con una desgastada mesa de plástico y dos sillas del mismo material, una nevera y solo un juego de platos. Abrí la nevera; era un milagro que tuviera comida ahí adentro, tome un poco de leche que había allí y me quede sentado en una de las decadentes sillas.

Me imagine que mi madre me estaría buscando como desquiciada esperando que cambiase de opinión, jamás lograría imaginar que regrese al lugar donde jure no volver. Reí. La idea del rostro de mi madre me hizo más gracia que de costumbre, esta era una de mis más grandes obras maestras. Escapar de casa, ser libre. Oh sí.

Deje el vaso vacio en el lavabo y subí las escaleras y quise entrar en mi habitación pero

-¡Ahh! -gritó Kinomoto

-¡Ah!- grite de la sorpresa

-¡Maldito pervertido!- y me cerró la puerta en la cara

Aparentemente lo que creí era la puerta de mi habitación había resultado ser la puerta de la habitación de_ ella._

Abrí cuidadosamente la otra puerta comprobando que el cuarto estaba vacío.

Cuando entre me percate de que era muy parecido al mío en Hong Kong.

_Eriol debió de haber metido las narices en esto._

Me lance a la cama y me quede completamente dormido.

Cuando desperté, me percate de que no me había quitado el traje, pero claro, no tenía nada más que usar. Abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras lo mas silenciosamente que pude intentando no despertar a Kinomoto mas por un acto de cortesía que por un favor. Pero poco a poco comencé a escuchar una música demasiado fuerte para que sean las… mire mi reloj…9 de la mañana.

_-There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you with a whole new light…-_

Era lo más gracioso que había visto en mi vida.

Kinomoto estaba bailando en la cocina de un lado a otro con un mini short y un ligero sport*, esas últimas, lucían increíblemente atractivas en ella. Sonreí.

-Ohh…it's so right… ¡Ahh tu maldito pervertido ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ocultándose debajo de la mesa.

-No estoy seguro…-dije-…pero creo que ahora también vivo aquí-

-Lo cual es una desgracia- dijo ella- anteanoche fue mi última noche de buen sueño-

Quise dirigirme al comedor pero ella me detuvo

-Alto-

-¿Y ahora qué?- respondí con un poco de cansancio ya que aun tenía hambre y este pequeño juego no era muy interesante con el estomago vacio

-Ni un paso más…cierra los ojos-

-¿por qué?, no estoy de ánimos para besos ahora- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿debes ser siempre tan desagradable?...no, es para que yo me pueda ir sin que me veas-

-Pero si te ves tan atractiva de esa forma- bromee

Me miró furiosa.

-Bien, bien- dije y cerré los ojos

Alcance a escuchar unos ligeros y ágiles pasos, que aparentemente no tenían zapatos, y cuando abrí los ojos, la cocina estaba vacía.

Tome unos panqueques que Kinomoto haya estado haciendo en su loco baile y tome un poco de jugo de la jarra.

Cuando terminé y me dirigía a las escaleras ella venia bajando con un periódico en la mano, una pluma en la otra, vestida ahora de jeans, una playera algo ajustada color morado, un morral y tenis rosas y el cabello suelto.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- pregunte mientras le echaba una ojeada a su…ropa

-¿Vamos?, no, YO voy a conseguir trabajo- y se dirigió a la puerta

-Entonces yo también voy- dije con simpleza

-Repito: YO voy a conseguir trabajo- dijo mientras abría la puerta, yo la seguí- Ni siquiera te has cambiado la ropa de anoche- dijo algo molesta

-Créeme…conmigo a un lado, tendrás trabajo en menos de lo que piensas- dije cerrando la puerta.

-Tienes suerte de que me urja un trabajo- contestó casi en un susurro

**Sakura.**

Habían pasado ya dos horas y en las cinco entrevistas que había tenido, el pervertido las había arruinado.

_Llegamos a la primera oficina para ofrecerme de secretaria en un despacho pequeño para un abogado con algo de prestigio. Todo iba bien y el jefe estaba siendo muy amablemente, e incluso llego a la oferta de que comenzaría a pagarme desde hoy si aceptaba en ese mismo instante. Estaba a medio si, cuando el maldito Li salió con su "No lo creo pero gracias por su oferta". Y Prácticamente me había arrastrado de esa oficina. Cuando quise regresar, ya habían aceptado a otra chica._

_En el segundo lugar cuyo trabajo era de mesera, cuando el dueño termino de hablar, Li salió con un "No nos agrada el uniforme, gracias"._

_Para el tercero que era como recepcionista me saco de ahí diciendo que "El pago no era suficiente"._

_Ya en el cuarto como guardavidas en una piscina pública, ni siquiera tuvo una excusa para cuando la arruino._

_Al último al que fui era para presentadora del clima, solo que allí, no me consideraron lo suficientemente calificada para el puesto._

-Te odio- le dije mientras caminábamos a casa

-Como quieras- respondió

-Arruinaste todas mis entrevistas- le dije

-No todas pero, es cierto- dijo con simpleza

Sus respuestas me llenaron de más rabia

-Eres un cínico, ni siquiera te importa- dije y pare de caminar.

Comencé a llorar. De verdad necesitaba el empleo, no sabía si entre mis escasos ahorros podría comprar comida para la próxima semana, mi vida se estaba hundiendo poco a poco y el no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

-Kinomoto cálmate- me dijo mientras se acercaba- no es la gran cosa- decía cada vez más cerca

-¡No me toques!- le grite mientras daba un paso hacia atrás- Tu no lo entiendes, enserio necesito ese dinero, las cosas no me caen del cielo como a ti – seguí llorando

Me senté en la acera y el hizo lo mismo.

-Se que va a sonar extraño- comenzó- pero estaba tratando de protegerte-

-¡Ha! ¿Sí? Pues disculpa si no veo la ayuda en que me dejes sin trabajo- dije con sarcasmo

-Todos esos tipos eran unos pervertidos, o quizás su clientela- respondió

-El único pervertido que pude notar eras tú- reclamé

-¡Maldición Kinomoto!- gritó- ¿No te das cuenta de lo increíblemente atractiva que le resultas a los demás?- se veía desesperado

Pare de llorar un instante mientras lo miraba confundida

-¿Qué?- dije

-Mira- comenzó- el primero era un imbécil casado en traje fino, desde el momento en que entraste no dejaba de ver el cuello de botones de tu playera, mientras le hablabas pretendía fingir atención, pero en cuanto te distraías sus ojos volvían hacia abajo- dijo

-Pero aceptaron a otra chica después de yo ¿no que soy "atractiva"?- lo reté

-Y seguramente no la notaste a ella también- respondió- ¿Rubia, exageradas medidas, gran escote?-

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo eso tenía un tipo de lógica, una retorcida y escalofriante lógica.

-¿Pero y los demás trabajos?- comenté

-El tipo de restaurante y sus clientes no están allí por la comida, seguramente no notaste a las meseras, todas con cuerpos como el tuyo pero el uniforme era demasiado chico… ¿acaso notaste alguna familia o pareja allí adentro?-

Eso era cierto.

-En el de recepcionista, seguramente no tienes ideas de lo que hacen ese tipo de recepcionistas de una empresa así- miro mi rostro de duda- son…ayudantes, por así decirlo, des estresan a los empleados, llevan el café, recogen los papeles…- decía en un tono…

-¡Ay por Dios!- dije con repulsión

-De salvavidas, créeme que habrá más de uno que finja ahogarse para obtener "respiración de boca a boca"- rio un poco y no pude evitar reír un poco también

-¿Enserio soy tan guapa?- pregunté algo tímida

Ambos reímos.

-Por supuesto- respondió con una sonrisa

Me gustaba este lado suyo, estaba comportándose como un caballero, de una manera diferente.

Pero el gusto me duro poco, cuando recordé que con trabajo tenia para la cena.

-Pero ahora no tengo dinero para la próxima semana, así que necesito un trabajo rápido- señalé

-De eso no te preocupes, a mi me sobra el dinero y…- comenzó pero le interrumpí

-¡No!- comencé- yo no acepto caridad ni dinero de nadie más-

-Bien…regresemos- dijo

De camino a casa seguí leyendo el periódico en busca de un nuevo trabajo; cuando leí que buscaban repostera en mi antiguo lugar de trabajo, cuando me percate que era debido a mi despido sentí como un nudo en el estomago. _Ya iban a remplazarme_. Al menos me ahorraría la cena de hoy, pero aun así nada me garantizaba la de mañana.

Dos cuadras a lado del de mi remplazo encontré uno que parecía incluso estar iluminado. _Claro, en mi retorcida mente._

"Solicito cajera, con experiencia, entre 18 y 40 años, buena presentación. Pastelería Aimatos."

Justo lo que buscaba. Mi rostro se iluminó al instante y comencé a caminar en dirección a la pastelería; no había duda de que este día estaba mejorando.

Li solo comenzó a seguirme y preguntarme a donde iba, pero ahora el nudo estaba en mi garganta debido a la emoción y no podía contestarle.

Ahora solo restaba una buena entrevista.

**Notas de la autora**: _Bueno después de un millón de siglos como ya es costumbre. Aquí otro capítulo, cortito pero sustancioso, si es que me doy a entender. Lamento mucho las (demasiadas) escenas en las que Sakura llama pervertido a Shaoran pero bueno, no sé como que para mi le agregaron un poco de humor al capítulo, en sus rews díganme que les pareció, si les dio gracia o no, si debo dejar de escribir o no, etc. Les diré que he perdido confianza en mi escritura debido a que me metí en varios concursos de escritura y adivinen…no gane…y pues como que siento que perdí el "toque" que me caracterizaba. En fin la ganadora del concurso pasado fue:__ sofiiia vn, porque aunque no fue exacta su respuesta fue la MAS parecida de todas…__ y la respuesta, como ya habrán notado aparece en negritas. Ahora respecto al premio: puedes escoger hacer una pregunta de lo que sea de esta historia…excepto el final obvio o puedes decirme que es lo que quieres que pase y yo con mucho gusto lo pongo._

_La pregunta de esta ocasión es:_ **¿Le darán el empleo a Saku? ¿Qué va a hacer Shaoran para ayudarla? Y ¿Qué tanto le durara lo caballeroso a Shao?, mismos premios…suerte a todos!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 1: COMETI UN ERROR HORRIBLE EN CUANTO A LAS CAPITULOS 1 Y 2 DOS (QUE OCURRIO POR EL EXAGERADO TIEMPO EN QUE CREE UNO CON RESPECTO AL OTRO**_**) **__En el primer capi puse que Eriol y Tomoyo habían estado viviendo juntos desde hace dos años y en el segundo puse que solo tres meses (ustedes me sabrán perdonar) bueno el verdadero tiempo seria 1 año y medio ¿ok?, y el SEGUNDO grave error fue que en el primer capítulo puse que Shaoran tenía escrita la dirección escrita en su mano izquierda y en el segundo que en un papel (de nuevo lo siento), en realidad debería de estar escrita en el papel…bueno creo que fueron los únicos horrores, si notaron algún otro, por favor no duden en comentarlo._

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2: ESTOY A PUNTO DE COMENZAR MIS EXAMENES DE SEMESTRE (OSEA TOOOODO) POR LO QUE EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS NO VOY A PODER HACER NI UNA SOLA LINEA, CREO Y DESPUES VENDRA LA ENTREGA DE CALIFICACIONES (OTRA SEMANA MAS) Y LUEGO MI CUMPLEAÑOS (12-JULIO) ME FELICITAN OK? ;) HAHA BUENO ERA SOLO PARA QUE SUPIERAN QUE QUIZAS EL PROX CAPITULO TARDE MUCHO PERO YA HE EXPUESTO MIS RAZONES.**

Bien creo que es todo. Tengan un mágico día! ¿Reviews?


End file.
